Ray
Ray pretended to be on the Signers side, just to later attempt to destroy them himself. Biography While much of Ray's past remains unknown, one single signifcant fact stands out: he held the secret of the Xyz Synchro . When Yusel and a Taxi Driver were taken over by a dark, Unknown force (Ray), Ray witnessed his own puppets duel Nate and Goleth , and eventually face defeat. Ray then emerged from the shadows, and introduced himself. He duelled Goleth for right of the Xyz Synchro, defeating Goleth using his extremely rare deck - The Flame Barrier. He then drove the Taxi Driver to the hospital on his duel runner. He later returned to duel Yusel, who was able to defeat Ray and win the right of the Xyz Sycnrho - which would become an ever so valuable tool. During a tournament, Ray secretly summoned his Earthbound Immortal - Diloes Ccalumn - to suck up all the souls of those in the tournament, except for a lucky few, the Signers, and their guardians. Ray attempted to stay in contact with the Signers as they left for the Mountain Sanctuary to be protected by the Signer Guardians . While the Signers and their guardians were heading over to Sattelite, Goleth, Yusel and Hailey managed to piece together that Ray was the Unknown source that was taunting them the entire time. Ray somehow managed to be in the right place at the right time, and then duelled Yusel. Yusel was about to lose his soul to the Netherworld when Hailey heroically pushed him out of the way, sacrificing herself. Hailey was later revived by Ben . Ray went on to duel Ben and Casey , having to leave in the middle of the duel to raise an ancient temple using the powers of the Earthbound Immortals, where the final duel would commense. In the final duel, Ray unveiled his new deck - the Undead deck. Ray duelled against Yusel, Ben, Hailey, Taylor , Axel , and the Dark Signer Hunter - Vincent . Due to the fact that it was 6 against 1, Ray started off with 24000 Life Points. The group tried their best effort to reduce Ray's life points as much as they could, and did considerable damage, however most of it came from the cost of a trap card Ray had used. By the time Ray had summoned his Earthbound Immortal, he had already defeated Hailey and Taylor. Towards the end of the duel, Ray had all but 1500 Life Points. During the last turn, Yusel was the only one left standing, and, in a final effort, he was able to summon Flame Blast Colossus using the last face-downs of his fallen friends and Axel's Machine Core Golden Warrior . Flame Blaster Colossus had saved Yusel countless times before, and he knew it would save him again. Colossus destroyed Ray's Earthbound Immortal, ending the duel, and ending Ray in the process. Duel Runner The origin's of Ray's duel runner is unknown, except for the fact that it has advanced - and quite expensive - technology. Duel Disk The outer layer of Ray's duel disk is made of pure gold, while the inside contains some of the most advanced Hologram technologies to date. Deck Ray has used 2 decks - his first deck, The Flame Barrier, and the deck which he unveiled during the final duel - the Undead deck. The Flame Barrier, which revolves around summoning their boss monster - an Xyz Synchro, Kegan Pyralius, Supremecy of the Flame Barrier. The Undead deck have a variety of effects, including swarming, and mosnter effect negation. Their boss monster - Undead King of the Dammed, cannot be destroyed while another Undead monster exists on the field, and can destroy any card on the field once per turn, while having the chance at summoning yet another monster from the grave. It is, by far, the most dangerous of all of Ray's decks. Category:Dark Signer